metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid Wiki
This is NOT the Wikitroid complaints department If you wish to complain about the content of an article, or the article itself: *'Fix it yourself' - that is the whole point of a wiki - see this essay on Wikipedia titled "Be Bold" for more *Talk about it on the talk page *If, and only if, appropriate: Nominate it for deletion If you have any questions regarding editing Wikitroid, feel free to post in the help desk, if you would like to help collaborate on the article, feel free to ask on that article's talk page. If you wish to complain about a user (ex: report inappropriate conduct), see the Administrator's Noticeboard. Logo This wiki really needs a logo. ~ Stellar Star 23:47, 7 July 2007 (UTC) :See Forum:Logo.--Richard1990 talk 17:26, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Featured Article (Again) How is the featured article determined? Do we vote? How often is it changed? I vote for Zebes to be the next featured article. ~ Stellar Star *The FA is not changed regularly at the moment. >_> I think Zebes would be a fine replacement. BambookidX 18:47, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ::I'm gonna make the FA change every week, I'll just pick a random page or you can request it to be one. Maybe when we get bigger we can do voting on which page should be featured.--Richard1990 talk 02:43, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Main Page look I've changed the look of the Main Page. I removed some stuff because I don't think they deserve to be on the Main Page.--Richard1990 talk 17:26, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :The cainges to the main page you made just made it look worce, the longer vershion looked much more profenshonal and inviting. If you look at the The Legend of Zelda Wiki, Nintendopedia, Wookieepedia, The Mass Effect Wiki ,the TimeSplitters Wiki, the Battlestar Wiki, even Wikipedia and many more, you will see that they all have main pages that fill the screen. it feels much more finished and encoreges reading the rest of the wiki. I am chainging it back. JosephK19 16:20, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Samus picture Ahh... that picture of Samus Aran is really badly pixellated. I'll make something, if you don't mind. :It's in a JPEG file, so it's going to be pixellated. However, you can click the image to make it bigger and see it in its entirety. The image has to be small on the Main Page so it takes up less room.--Richard talk 18:07, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Power suit Question how come at the end of every game samus loses all the pwoer ups that she got in the game . for exa,ple in metroid prime she get the thermal visor the x ray visor and she gets the ice beam the wave beam and the plasma beam. she also gets the gravity suit upgrade. how come at the begging od Metroid prime 2:echoes she didn't star out wuth these. I know that she loses the phazon suit to dark samus. :No idea. It's like this with most Metroid games. Well, it won't be much fun playing MP2 at the beginning with all beams and all upgrades for most people eh?--Richard talk 17:47, 26 July 2007 (UTC) As for the Gravity Suit that Samus obtained in Prime, that was mutated into the Phazon suit, so for Metroid Prime to steal the Phazon Suit it would leave Samus just with her Varia suit. Both Prime and Fusion give reasons for the loss of equipment. There must be some missions she goes on that results in the damage causing the loss of her upgrades like seen in Prime just before planet fall. 24.127.3.102 ::Actually you don't lose the Gravity Suit along with the Phazon Suit in Metroid Prime. If you look at the cutscene after Samus loses the Phazon Suit you'll notice the Gravity Suit is still there. So we don't know why that one you lose. MarioGalaxy2433g5 22:44, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Well the question is whether the gravity suit would work on other planets or not, as for the weapons it could be that the weapons are illegal and so Samus has to give them up. Lord Leroy 20:50, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :The Galactic Federation wouldn't consider Samus' weapons illegal due to the fact they trust her. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 20:41, 5 March 2008 (UTC) How about an even bigger conundrum! The Power Suit's design changes (at least slightly) nearly every game - Especially in between Prime & Prime 2. How exactly would that work?Armantula513 09:02, 28 June 2008 (UTC) The Countdown The countdown to Metroid Prime 3 seems to end on noon of the 27th... should it not end on midnight of the 27th/28th? I am not sure how to fix this regardless. :I changed it to August 28 at 12:00 a.m. It's in stores on the 28th.--Richard 18:02, 26 August 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks man. Actually, I'm gonna change it to August 27 at 12:00 a.m. Various sites that are selling the game say they'll sell it on the 27th, even though the preview channel says its in stores on the 28th.--Richard 02:59, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :No no, that's the ship date. Sites are alowed to sell it on the 27th so players will recieve it on the release date of the 28th. That's the disputed difference between "ship date" and "street date." It is true some people/stores get this mixed up, and a handful of gamers managed to pick this game up early, but in reality and by nintendo's intention no one is supposed to recieve this game until the 28th. Dromel 17:41, 27 August 2007 ::I got it today, my bro bought it at Wal-Mart. It's released anyway.--Richard 22:40, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 02:33, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :It's a bit large but I'll leave it in. However if people start complaining about it I'll consider deleting it though I don't think I'll really have to.--Richard 02:59, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ::If it's too big, you could always reduce or remove the image - the links are more important than the logo :). Ausir 04:16, 27 August 2007 (UTC) New Main Page I made a new version of the main page design: Main Page/New. If you like it, you can replace the previous one with it. If you don't, you can suggest some improvements, improve it yourself or simply stick to the old one :). Ausir 04:27, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Uploading Images I'm having trouble uploading images. Anyone else? Gaiacarra 15:11, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Tell me about it. I don't know how to get the file name. (MarioGalaxy2433g5 13:04, 7 October 2007 (UTC)) Conformation I move that we create a structure to which all pages must conform. For example, all pages on enemies will conform to one structure, items to another, areas to yet another, etc. .. I shall create a page where we can discuss this. Gaiacarra 12:43, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Forum:Outlines Gaiacarra 13:06, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Gaming wiki chat this Sunday! Hi all, On Sunday October 14th there is going to be an IRC chat for gaming wikis at the #wikia-gaming channel. Contributors, admins, and foudners of all/all gaming-related wiki on Wikia are invited to discuss common issues that we might have, sharing our experiences, and helping each other out. The time of the chat will be: Please help to spread the word, and hope to see you there! -User:PanSola 16:21, 12 October 2007 (UTC) I thought I'd just make a little subnote, this is a very cool site, I had no idea there is a Metriod-Wiki! (I'm a Metriod Prime fan, I don't really enjoy the older 2-d games). -Me_just_in Images the federation and space pirate pages are seriously lacking on the image front. Please upload some. JosephK19 08:57, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Fanon It seems that there is a problem with fanon articals at the moment, so I have an idea (not a new idea, but an idea that will work) We start a new Wiki for metroid fanon. For those of you that like that sort of thing it would be perfect. Or if no one can be botherd making a new Wiki, we could simply make a category for Fanon articals. any articals with fanon in them should have a warning. Please post your opinion. JosephK19 21:54, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :I personally believe this wiki should contain only canonical info, but creating a fanon header to let people know the page they're reading isn't canon would make me happy if we don't want to delete all that information. In any case, I'd feel a lot better about whatever I do to fanon if one of the administrators would back me up. How about it, guys? --Rundus 03:19, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::I myself support the current policy - fanon should be deleted on sight. The reasons are mainly operational, such as wiki size on the database servers. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 04:00, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::All right, thanks. I support that myself, but I wasn't aware it was current policy (you'd think the "do not submit fan-crated content" at the bottom of the editing page would have tipped me off). --206.174.50.28 07:34, 3 December 2007 (UTC) (This is Rundus, BTW; I forgot to log in before posting). :::: You know fan games useds to be mentioned on the main page. I think we should be abel to make pages about a fan created thing, but all info on it has to be on one page with a warning at the top. What do you think? JosephK19 20:54, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::::You were one of the people that mentioned them so what is your point. (I checked your contribs while your RFA was going on) MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:35, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::::If I correctly remember the pages you are talking about, they were created before the fanon policy went into effect, so those pages are grandfathered under policy - they can exist, however, if you can direct me to the exact pages (all my searches come up empty), I can add the proper template that indicates this. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 03:20, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::::: Go to Category:Fan games (for some reson a link woulded work). JosephK19 14:51, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::This is how you link to a category: type Category:NAMEOFCATEGORY replacing NAMEOFCATEGORY with the name of the category. Also Fan games are too minor to appear on the Main Page. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 16:03, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I wasn't saying thay should be on the main page. JosephK19 19:40, 20 February 2008 (UTC) New userpage style Until a formal vote can be held to decide on the main page style, it should be left as it is (that is why I rolled back JosephK19's edits). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| ) 01:03, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Main Page Style Vote The vote has ended. The result was change to new main page style. This is an official vote to change or keep the style of the main page Proposition: To change the main page style to the one here There are two requirements for the main page style to change: sufficient editors support it (60% or more) and at least three people sing there names under the section "People willing to update the main page" to indicate that they are willing to update the featured article, archive the articles, update news, etc. on a weekly, weekly, and daily (respectively) notice. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| ) 02:10, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Voice your opinion Current tally: 4 support, 1 oppose, 4 neutral, 2 willing to update main page 80% Support - Scheduled to end at 02:10, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Support # I am all for updating the main page. I think it makes the Wiki look much more inviting and profeshonal. The curent one is way to boring and many a time i have been put of spending much time on Wikitroid becose of it, I find this to be a shame as this realy is a great wiki. JosephK19 11:37, 2 December 2007 (UTC) # I also like the new title page. The contents table is really handy for me as it helps me navigate through this site much easier. It also lets people get to more articles quicker, which will in turn make people come back to this site because it is quick and easy, which is what we want, right? And I also agree that it makes this site more inviting and professional. I support to update it! Jdfox11 22:50, 3 December 2007 (UTC) # Much better than the current page in my opinion. The front page should have pointers to immediately interesting stuff, this one clearly has that... --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 18:50, 4 December 2007 (UTC) # I think the New home page is much easier to use. Navolas 17:05, 6 December 2007 (UTC) People willing to update the main page # JosephK19 11:37, 2 December 2007 (UTC) # Jdfox11, added by FastLizard4 gathered from reading comment. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 06:17, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Oppose #'Oppose' -- The new userpage style could use more developing, for example, the list of categories should be fixed so it dosen't have all that empty space (that is unprofessional). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| ) 02:19, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Neutral # I think the main page could use updating, but it should then be left that way. --Conpused # I might be crazy, but it doesn't look too much different then te old one Statuary 21:48, 2 December 2007 (UTC) # The best thing we can do to make this wiki more professional is to make all the articles the best they can be. I see no reason to update the main page when we have so much work to do elsewhere. That said, I wouldn't complain if the page were updated, especially with a Metroid-y look. --Rundus 01:24, 3 December 2007 (UTC) # I think the Main Page could use a few updates. I would definitely like the return of Featured articles, but other than that I pretty much don't care. MarioGalaxy2433g5 20:48, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Remember the dead Samusesque body in Super Metriod? Yeah, the dead person that looked like it was in a samus suit that the bugs were munching on? Anyone have any explanation for this? I was hoping that body would get cleared up when I first got super metroid, but they never addressed the dead body, or why it was there. Anyone have a clue? :Actually yes. See Forum:Houston Theories. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 16:20, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Main Page design mark II Hullo! I'm Kirkburn, a Wikia Gaming Helper, I'm going to annoy you with news of a new Main Page design you might want to look at ;) You may be interested in stealing some code from w:c:starter which is the current new wiki base design. It makes content a bit easier to add and is easily expanded. I would personally also keep the sitenotice to one line to make it look less like page content. Anyway, keep up the great work! Kirkburn (talk) 22:55, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Scan in metroid prime : hunters ? anyone now how to scan for other hunters in wifi, multiplayer I know you have the little map but I heard you can scan the whole field once. Approaching 1000 articles We are getting close to reaching 1000 articles. When we were approaching 500 (I remember) we had a notice on the Main Page saying "Please help us reach our goal of 500 articles". Should we do something similar for 1000 articles? MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 13:46, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Too late. Somebody already created the 1000th article. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:19, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Collesium Okay, how about we add in a collesium? I know that the Metroid Series doesn't have that many characters, but we don't need that! We can just use creatures from the throughout the series, such as Zoomers or the Ing. We could also use main characters,such as Admiral Dane or Noxus. Hey, I'm just shootin' out ideas here... If you like it, then alright... If not, then that works too... Lord Xale 19:20, 1 July 2008 (UTC) So basically a popularity contest? Dark Ridley 19:32, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Colosseum makes it sound more like it would be a battle royal. Like every boss from every game starts fighting and who would be the last one alive. Metroidhunter32 20:06, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Did you Know? Could we get some new facts for the main page "Did you Know" section? Dark Ridley 21:01, 1 July 2008 (UTC)